My Bunny Love
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun saat harus konser KRY tanpa Sungmin disisinya


My Bunny Love

YAOI/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT

Pairing : my beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Sungjin, Yesung dan Ryeowook

Rating : T

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun saat harus konser KRY tanpa Sungmin disisinya..

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku benar-benar marah, huh... Sungmin juga terlihat biasa saja, harusnya dia ikut marah dengan manajer hyung. Aku tak suka saat keadaan seperti ini

Hei.. Kekanakan? Yah katakan saja aku kekanakan.. Nyatanya aku memang magnae di grup ini.

Bisa-bisanya konser KRY di jepang kali ini tidak membawa Sungmin dan Donghae. Huhh aku muak.. Moodku hari ini benar-benar rusak..

Aku berjalan dengan gontai, saat dibandarapun aku hanya diam, aku sempat membuka twitter dan ada ELF yang mengatakan aku terlihat cemberut

Hufh..

Maafkan aku ELF.. Aku memang bodoh, untung ada kalian semua, aku jadi punya kekuatan yang sangat besar dan merasa moodku merasa lebih baik saat melihat senyum kalian walaupun saat ini orang itu tak ada disampingku

.

.

"Kyu kau jangan tidur lambat, besok kita harus rehearsal.. Tidurlah lebih awal..ne?" terdengar suara si kepala besar menasehatiku..

Huh dia tentu saja sangat bahagia, setidaknya dia tidak akan kesepian karena ada wookie couplenya yang sangat mengerti keanehannya dan ada aku yang siap santap dikerjainya dan dibodohinya.

.

Aku menatap handphone ku dan menatapnya sebentar, melihat sejenak senyumannya saja membuat bibirku ikut tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil

.

Aku benar-benar gila, aku sudah sangat merindukannya walau hanya berapa jam terpisah darinya. Beda negara ini membuat diriku sangat merindukannya

.

Aku memasuki kamar dihotel ini dengan langkah yang masih gontai, membersihkan diri dikamar mandi. Merasakan hangatnya air ini membuat fikiranku merasa segar.. Hahaha harusnya badanku yang segar bukan? Tapi aku merasa lebih baik setelah mandi..

.

"kyuuuuuuuuu..." terdengar suara yang melengking memasuki kamarku "kau baru mandi Kyu?"

"ne..." aku menjawab seadanya.. Apa yang sedang difiikirkan bocah kecil ini

"Kyu..."

"ne ada apa wook?"

"aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin Hyung.." bocah ini sekarang sudah berbaring di atas single bed yang besar dikamarku ini

"huh... Mengkhawatirkan apa? Dia namja yang tangguh dan kuat wook" akupun ikut berbaring disamping wookie setelah memakai piyama yang aku bawa

.

.

"besok dia akan sendirian siaran di sukira"

'"lalu?"

"aku juga pernah sendirian saat dia sibuk musikal, hah.. Itu tidak mengenakkan"

"tapi kau berhasil mengatasinya kan?"

"ne..."

"dia juga pasti bisa wookie... Aku justru menghawatirkan yeoja-yeoja itu"

"hmm?"

"pasti banyak yeoja yang datang kesukira, jika ada kau yeoja disana pasti terbagi menjadi 2 kubu, sedangkan malam besok... Pasti banyak sekali yeoja yang mengambil gambar Sungmin hyung.. Huh.. Ahh.. Satu lagi, akhir-akhir ini wajahnya kelihatan tambah cantik, apa akhir-akhir ini kalian kesalon wook?"

"aniya kyu..."

"huhh.. Aku semakin khawatir saja"

Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet dan segera memainkan game yang ada didalamnya. Aku selalu begini disaat aku mulai bosan

"yak Kyu jangan main game...! Kau harus istirahat"

"haaah diamlah kau wookie, dan kau kenapa masih disini? Cepat sana kekamarmu..."

"sebentar aku ingin tidur disini 15 ment agar kecemasanku berkurang.."

"apa hubungannya pabo..."

"karena ada kau... Jika kau terlihat tidak mencemaskan sungmin hyung artinya semua akan berjalan lancar"

Huh anak ini membuatku tersenyum saja, memecah konsentrasiku bermain game.. Jangan sebut Sungmin hyung.. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi

.

.

.

.

2 jam Kemudian

"hoahmm... Yah Cho Kyuhyun sudah kubilang jangan main game.. Cepat tidur..!" suaranya menaik berapa oktaf

"wook kau tau... Aku semakin tak ingin tidur mendengar suaramu.. Dan kau Kim Ryeowook cepat kekamarmu sebelum aku yang akan melemparmu kekamarmu!" aku berteriak tak kalah keras dari bocah kecil ini

"huh..." ryeowook terlihat mendengus kesal sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan sambil mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya, entah ingin melakukan apa

.

.

"sungmin hyuuuuung..." terdengar jelas bocah kecil ini memanggil seseorang dari telponnya

DEG

"..."

"coba lihat kekasihmu ini, kerjaanya dari 4 jam yang lalu hanya main game"

"..."

Hei bocah sialan, aku baru main 2 jam, dia menambahkan waktunya sendiri, aku lihat dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku

"hyung... Kau benar-benar kasian mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya, yesung hyung sudah menyuruhnya agar cepat tidur, tapi dia terus saja main game dan tak menghiraukan yesung hyung..."

"..."

PLIP

"rasakan... Hahahaha... Aku kekamarku evil pabo"

CKLEK...

"kurang ajaaaar" BRAK kulemparkan bantal kearahnya tepat setelah dia berlari dan menutup pintu kamar hotel yang kutempati

.

.

Drrrt..drrrtt...drrtttt...

.

.

Aku menoleh kesamping dan melihat handphoneku yang menyala karena sebuah panggilan, aku tersenyum melihat ID pemanggil. Aku merindukanmu kekasihku yang bodoh

PLIP

"yoebseyo... Kyu harusnya kau..."

"aku merindukanmu..." kataku lembut memotong pembicaraannya

"..."

"saranghae.."

"..."

"ahh... Mau menyuruhku tidur chagi?"

"..."

"hei... Min...?"

"..."

"Min...!"

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan darinya...

Aku melihat layar dan masih tersambung.. Hmmm... Aku menyeringai diantara senyumku

"aku akan mematikan handphonenya dalam hitungan ke 1 jika kau tak bicara"

"..."

"Ha"

"Kyuh..."

Hmm... Aku tersenyum puas mendengar nada suaranya yang panik

"merindukanku?"

"haiss.. Kyu kau ini" aku yakin ada semburat merah dipipi bulatnya sekarang

"mana ada menghitung hanya sampai 1, harusnya sampai 3 kyu"

Hahhh... Senang sekali mendengar suaranya, aku membaringkan tubuhku pada bed dengan nyaman dan segera mematikan tablet yang ada dihadapanku.. Tak ada yang lebih menarik selain "dia" walau harus dibandingkan dengan game sekalipun

.

"semua aturan aku yang memegang Cho Sungmin"

"haiss sudah kubilang jangan suka merubah margaku tuan Cho yang terhormat"

Kkkk nada bicaranya agak meninggi, aku tak yakin wajahnya sedang marah, aku yakin dia sedang memajukan bibirnya

"huh... Jika kau disampingku sudah kupastikan kau tak akan bisa memajukan bibirmu seperti itu"

"eh darimana kau tahu?"

"huh... Apa yang aku tak ketahui darimu nyonya Cho.."

"YAK... CHO JANGAN SEBUT AKU SEPERTI ITU"

Ini dari tadi yang kutunggu suaranya yang marah terdengar begitu lembut

"aku merindukanmu Min... Bisakah aku atau kau menghilang sebentar dan berada bersampingan seperti biasanya? Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin memelukmu..." kataku tulus dengan nada yang lembut

"Kyunie.."

"hmm... Ne... Aku juga merindukanmu kan?"

"haiss kau ini... Selalu begitu, kau pede sekali.."

"mau taruhan berapa? Kau memang ingin mengatakan itu kan?"

"Kyu... Kau harus cepat tidur.. Nanti kau besok bangun terlambat, aku tak yakin bisa membangunkanmu besok karena aku sedang berada dirumah, aku yakin sungjin akan bercerita macam-macam hingga pagi..."

"hmmm.."

"kenapa hanya berdehem?"

"jangan memiringkan kepalamu"

"KYA A.. Kyu aku serius cepat tidur, kenapa kau seperti peramal?"

Kkkkk... Menggodanya memang sangat memabukkan dan candu bagiku

.

"hehehe...ne... Aku akan tidur" kataku akhirnya mengalah, dia pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan sungjin

"baguslah..."

"..."

"kyu.."

"..."

"hais... Jangan membalasku..."

"..." aku masih diam mendengar suaranya

"ne.. Ne... Baiklah... Aku juga merindukanmu"

Huhhh... Nadanya terdengar terpaksa, aku tak suka itu..

"..."

"kyu..."

"..."

"hmm... Aku sangat merindukanmu, huhh.. Harusnya kau texting aku saat kau sampai, kau bahkan tak menghubungiku.. Aku yang menghubungimu duluan kan?"

"saranghae..." kataku menginterupsi perkataannya, terkadang dia memang cerewet seperti yeoja.. Pantas saja yeoja menganggapnya seperti seorang eonni

"nado kyu..."

Hufh... Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang...

"mianhe... Aku benar-benar kelelahan... Tadi aku juga rencananya ingin menelponmu saat aku ingin tidur"

"hmmm.. Ne"

Suaranya sudah terdengar lembut... Sangaaat lembut

"apa sungjin ada didekatmu?"

"tidak.. Dia sedang mengambil air di dapur.."

"Min..."

"ne..."

"kau tau apa yang kubayangkan saat ingin tidur?"

"pasti wajahku... Hahahaha"

"huh.. Kau pede sekali"

"eh... Lalu? Oemma? Appa?"

"senyummu..."

"yak... Kau hanya membayangkan bibirku?"

Kkkkk dia mulai mengoceh seperti noona saja

"hehe.. Iya kau benar.. Wajahmu..."

"tidurlah kyu, aku tak mau kau menyusahkan yesung hyung dan wookie"

"ne chagiii..."

"jaljayo..."

"..."

"kyu..."

"..."

"ayolah kyu..."

"..." aku masih bergeming diam

"baiklah... CUP.."

Hehehe... Dia makin pintar akhir-akhir ini

"kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam ne?"

"ne..."

"aku tidur chagi"

"kyu.. Tunggu"

"ne.." aku menghentikan langkah jariku yang ingin mematikan handphone

"aku merindukanmu..."

Pasti semburat merah ada dipipi kenyalnya... Oh Tuhan.. Aku ingin mencium pipi itu

"kkkk... CUP"

PLIP

Huh... Lihatlah aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang..

Lee Sungmin... Saranghae

Masih ada satu yang harus kulakukan,

**To : Sungjin**

**Jangan bercerita terlalu malam dengan Sungmin ne? Jangan tidur terlalu malam.. **

Drrrrt

**From : Sungjin**

**Tenang hyung, sebentar lagi kami memang akan tidur... Jangan lupa pesananku ya hyung :)**

**To : Sungjin**

**Kkkk... Ne... Aku mencatat pesananmu paling atas**

Drrrt drrtt

**From : Sungjin**

**Gumawo kaka ipar XD**

Kkkk anak itu tidak berubah, aku tersenyum dan akan segera menutup mataku sebelum aku mendengar getar dari Handphoneku

drrrrrttt...drrtt

**From : Sungjin**

**Sudah kubilang cepat tidur, Sungjin akhir-akhir ini sering tertular sifatmu.. Kalian sering melakukan ini dibelangku kan? Cepat tidur.. Jika tidak bila kau pulang aku tak akan...**

Astaga.. Kekasihku ini sangat menakutkan, aku bisa apa jika dia sudah mengancam tentang "**ITU**"

**To : Sungjin**

**Aku mencintaimu.. zZZzzZZZ**

FIN

Haaaahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga.. Review pleaseeeeee

FF ini Aku buat selama 2 jam sambil senyum2 liat rambut Ming di sukira

- Cho Mingchu pamit - mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bakal twoshoot atau threeshoot YAOI lah...


End file.
